


Aphrodite's Blessing

by rainnniedays (Evierl_Frost)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Class Differences, Doctor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Flirty Kim Taehyung | V, Happy Ending, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Friend, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Romantic Fluff, Student Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evierl_Frost/pseuds/rainnniedays
Summary: Kim Namjoon thought this year would be just like the last, a school schedule inundated with far too many courses and far too little time for his personal life. The 18 year old genius alpha attending BT University just wanted to find an omega partner like all the other alphas his age. What he wasn't expecting during his busiest time of the year was a dream in pink to walk by and change his mind faster than a mic could drop.





	Aphrodite's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh This is my very first fanfic please go easy on me and don't be rude. uwu Wrote this over a year ago and finally mustered the courage to post this. I will try to update about once a week and won't drag this on for too long because I HATE waiting for fanfics to update too. Thanks for giving my fanfic a read and hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1

  


* * *

Kim Namjoon, 18 years old and a third year student at BT University with an IQ of 148, was the expected valedictorian of his graduate class. He’s a well-built alpha, standing at 180cm and 68kg. He’s every professor’s favorite student and he’s also very well spoken and well read. His life seemed perfect on the outside to most people. However, his outer image came at a costly price, in the past 3 years he didn’t had much free time for himself. Namjoon’s busy class schedule were keeping him occupied all year round since he had to be on top of his class work in order to keep his scholarship. Coming from a middle class family, his parents couldn’t afford the tuition of a prestigious university like BT University. Luckily, Namjoon got accepted to the school with a full scholarship and became one of the few middle class students in his year. 

It was chilly day in the middle of October and Namjoon was in a rush to his next class because he didn’t want to lose points for attendance. The cold breeze in the early winter mercilessly sent chills down Namjoon’s body, leaving him the temperature of a fish frozen in the lake. On his way to class, he sighted several pairs of mated alphas and omegas making out in the hallway. A wave of jealousy surged in the young alpha’s chest. 

Occasionally, Namjoon wished he had the free time to find a mate like all the other alphas his age. Everytime he walked by a mated couple, he couldn’t help but feel envious toward them. The idea of cuddling with his omega mate on a cold winter night, enveloped in each other’s warmth seemed very appealing to the young alpha at the moment.

Namjoon quickly shook away the thoughts and continued walking. About five classrooms away from Namjoon’s English class, a tall guy dressed in pink dress shirt caught his attention. Namjoon unconsciously slowed his steps to admire this stranger’s beauty. The unfamiliar face radiated grace and beauty, as if Aphrodite herself had blessed him with the best gifts to her ability. His nose bridge was tall and slim, mouth luscious and juicy, eyes round and pupils that glistened like the reflection of sunlight on ocean water. Namjoon wondered if juice would flowed out if he took a bite of this beauty’s lips. 

Once the stranger got closer, Namjoon could smell the creamy rose scent emitting from his body. Namjoon was no stranger to omegas’ sweet scents, but this omega’s aromatic scent instantly melted his heart. Namjoon stopped walking to observe the omega’s physique. He had broad shoulders that were seldom found on many omegas, long, slim legs that took up most of his body, and most importantly, his butt was very round and perky. 

Namjoon stopped moving entirely as he witnessed Jin walking past him gracefully, not realizing that the love struck alpha had a bit of saliva pooling in his mouth. After a few minutes, the stupefied alpha slowly snapped back to reality after Jin had disappeared from his sight. Namjoon looked down on his watch only to realize to his horror that he was three minutes late for his English class and quickly dashed towards his classroom.

* * *

After class, Namjoon met up with his best friend Min Yoongi to catch up on their day. Their little meetings had become a daily routine after the two students were finished with their classes. 

Min Yoongi came from a very well off family and it was rumored that his family could have bought out the whole school if they wanted to. Yoongi was a third year business and music double major student. The two alphas had met during their first year English class and quickly hit it off. Right now, Yoongi was Namjoon’s best friend at BT University and he let Namjoon stay in the apartment complex he owned for free. Needless to say, he’s a real G. 

Yoongi and Namjoon stood on the sidewalk near a coffee shop close to BT University, puffing out cigarette smokes in silence. 

Namjoon was very quiet today and Yoongi didn’t have the patience for this unusual silence. 

“Ya Namjoon, what’s up with you today? You’ve never said yes to any of the cigarettes I offered before.” 

Namjoon puffed out another breath of smoke, looking more lost than Yoongi had ever seen him before, “Hyung, I saw this really beautiful Omega today. I’m not the type of person to believe in this love at first sight kind of bullshit, but today, I experienced it first hand.” 

Yoongi stepped on the last bit of his cigarette and smiled, “Our 148 IQ Kim Namjoon fell in love with someone at first sight? Seems like the world is falling apart and the sun will set in the east today.” 

Namjoon huffed, “Hyung stop teasing me! I’m serious about this. When I was walking to English class today, I saw a pink haired omega with the broadest shoulders I have ever seen on a guy. Even though he has the physique of an alpha, he looked very slim and his face... He was just too gorgeous to be an actual living being in this world.” Namjoon’s eyes still looked dazed despite the fact that he had quickly replied to Yoongi’s remark. 

“Pink haired omega… I think you’re talking about Kim Seokjin from the music department.” Yoongi replied after thinking through the possibilities. 

Namjoon quickly stood up and looked at Yoongi with his eyes wide. His hyung’s words shocked him back into real world in a split second.

“Hyung you know him?! How do you know him? Who is he? What grade is he in? Tell me more about him please!” Namjoon couldn't hold in his excitement and Yoongi furrowed his brows because this was the first time he saw Namjoon losing his shit. 

“His name is Kim Seokjin and he’s also a third year in the music department. He’s two years older than you and I had same music theory class as him. He’s an amazing vocalist and apparently every alpha in the music department except me has a huge crush on him. Everyday there was a different alpha trying to ask him out, but it didn’t seem like he had accepted any of them as his mate. Sometimes, he practiced alone next to my piano room and I could hear him sing when I walked by his room.” Yoongi informed him calmly. 

Namjoon’s smile widened after he heard Seokjin’s practice room was right next to Yoongi’s piano room. His 148 IQ brain had already designed an elaborate plan on how to approach Seokjin but first, he needed a little help from his Yoongi-hyung. 

“Hyung, would you help your poor and single friend find his mate?” Namjoon tried his best to imitate the puppy eyes he saw on TV shows but Yoongi turned his head and started walking away from him. “Kim Namjoon, you make those puppy eyes one more time and I will kick you out of my apartment.“ 

Namjoon quickly trailed behind Yoongi after hearing his words. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I will never do that again! But please please please help me court Seokjin. I’ve never fallen for anyone like this before!” 

Yoongi let out a loud groan and promised his friend, “Chill, I never said I won’t help you and I will let you off this one time for making puppy eyes.” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and picked up his pace because he could no longer stand talking to an infatuated Kim Namjoon. Namjoon, overjoyed at hearing Yoongi’s reply, sped up to catch up to Yoongi. 

“Hyung wait for me! I will make you coffee!” Yoongi rolled his eyes for the second time today as he took out his keys. “Did you forget that I don’t drink coffee after 4 pm?” 

Namjoon froze awkwardly in front of the apartment door as Yoongi quickly shut the door behind him.


End file.
